


"I was hungry!"

by Icylightning



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Barry is hungry...like really hungry, High metabolism, Len being a good boyfriend, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, len is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 17:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12709452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Barry's first night with Len and he can't sleep. Why? Because Barry is so so so hungry.





	"I was hungry!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!! I know I should be writing next chapter on 'You should be mine' but this idea just kept popping in my head so I had to get it out! Hope you like it! Sorry for mistakes!
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

It was three in the morning

Barry knows it's three in the morning as he counted each second each minute and each hour because his stomach growled at him every ten minutes. He turned his head to see his boyfriend Len snoring softly beside him. Barry sighed and thought why did he have such a high metabolism

Today Len had invited Barry for dinner and cooked for him which was literally for two people. He didn't want to upset the older man saying this was not even one third of what he usually eats so the young hero quietly ate what was given to him in his plate and maybe more. He stopped when Len asked him "Do you want anything else?" A deep red blush appeared on Barry's face and all he could do was shake his head in denial. After dinner one thing led to another and they had mind blowing sex for first time

Barry never mentioned Len about his high metabolism. It's not that he didn't want to but the topic never came before and now he regretted not telling his boyfriend that he consumes more food than an average human being. He did eat a calorie bar made by Cisco before he came for dinner but he didn't know they did end up having energy consuming sex and Len asking him to stay for the night

Now Barry was hungry

He was really hungry

Whenever the young hero tried to close his eyes all he could see was Big Belly Burgers or Buttered croissant or Black Forest Chocolate Cake with vanilla cream topping...

Barry groaned and turned to his side to see the moon shinning outside the window. Moon...which looked like white scrambled eggs. 

This was not helping. Barry got up sliding the covers but soon he felt dizzy. His hand went to his head. Great! There was no way he could use his powers to grab a quick bite without collapsing in the midway

Barry laid back down and tried to distract his mind. He snuggled closer to Len taking in the scent of his aftershave. He took a deep breath and relaxed his muscles. The speedster closed his eyes again and tried to cross the annoying bridge of sleep and dreamland

Barry smiled unconsciously. He could feel Len's cool body next to him just like cold wipped cream....

just like cold watermelon....

just like butter scotch ice cream....

Barry was in the happiest place on earth. He was in land of food. All mouth watering food. Pizzas, Burgers Chicken legs, Hot chocolate fudge, Chocolate Pie. He took the Pie in his hand and went for the biggest bite he ever took in his life

"OUCH! What the hell?"

Barry shot upright to see Len was staring at him with wide eyes and holding his arm to his chest "Scarlet did you just...bite my arm?"

"Len.."

"I am all up for kinky stuff but don't you think this is little extreme?" Len rubbed the area

Barry's eyes matched Len's. His heart started racing in his chest. What the hell did he just do. What will Len think of him now...some kind of arm eating monster. He will want to break up with me. He will never want to see me again. Tears leaked at the corner of his eyes and Barry scrambled out of the bed mumbling an apology "Sorry.. I am so sorry...sorry Len...I.."

Feeling again dizzy Barry swayed on his spot and would have fallen if Len hadn't caught him using his quick reflex "Barry!" he gently guided the hero back to bed and made him sit down "What's going on here Barry? Are you alright?"

The boy first nodded then after few seconds shook his head. He ducked his head down "I was...hungry" Len was confused. Like really confused "Okay...I will get something to eat but first tell me why do you look like you are about to collapse any second"

"I..I have high metabolism...after the lightening struck... I eat a lot" Barry said in softly. Len ran his hand on Barry's back. He still couldn't understand why was Barry trying to eat his hand "I am still lost Scarlet. What are you trying to say?"

"Today's dinner you made...its one third of what I have in my breakfast...after that we had...we had sex...so it took a lot of energy from me" Barry finished with a blush on his cheek "I am sorry"

Len understood everything now. The kid needed lots of food to keep him going. Huh! Never thought being struck by lightening could have such effects. He wrapped an arm around Barry's waist and pulled him closer "Hey don't say sorry. It's not your fault. But next time please talk to me. It's my job to take care of you and I don't want you get hurt"

Barry hugged Len "You are a good boyfriend Len. I promise not to hide things from you. Can I please get something to eat...anything will do....even leftovers"

Len laughed as he kissed Barry "There are no leftovers left Scarlet. I make something fresh for you" Barry smiled at the older man "Thank you Len"

Len was heading towards the kitchen with Barry following him when he stopped and turned around to face the young hero. He had a smirk on his face "Now I have to double my heists. You see I can't have my boyfriend passing out while he plays the flash. He needs to be fed properly"

Len walked away still smirking leaving a shocked looking Barry in the hall "LEN!"

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's silly but please leave a comment if you enjoyed this one shot :-)))


End file.
